Digimon After School
by Taytayabas
Summary: The high school adventures of Jo senpai and the student council/after school club. A slice of life after school connected one shots series.


**"This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Digimon franchise, which is created by Akiyoshi Hongo."**

Please Read and Review. See also the author's note. Thanks.

* * *

 **SAT 7:03PM**

M: Yo!

K: Ossu!

M: Guess

K: What?

K: ?

K: ?

K: ?

J: Oh, you're both online.

M: Yo Jo paisen

K: Ossu Jo san

J: It's been a while Mimi kun, Koushiro.

M: It isn't for me…

M: I've met you people from time to time

K: Well you kind of live virtually so…

M: Pot call kettle black…

M: You're a virtual resident too Kou chan…

M: So…

K: Yeah, yeah

J: Alright, enough.

J: I'm following your conversation, what are you going to tell us Mimi kun?

M: Oh that I forgot

M: It's because you people derail me

M: Anyways, listen…

M: Or is it read?

K: Mi kun just get on with it

J: Yes please, no more derailment.

M: Huah… Poo…

M: Are you saying I'm derailing myself…?

K: -_-

K: My expression right now

J: I've enrolled on a prep school.

K: Already preparing for college?

J: Well, I'm third year this coming April.

K: What course are you going to take?

K: What university?

J: I'm still in a fix about that.

J: My father wants me to be a doctor but my brother said that I have to find my own path so I'm not sure.

J: There are so many things I still haven't decided yet.

J: For now I'm going to focus on the exams.

K: I understand

K: You'll have a lot of options if you pass the entrance exams of your three chosen schools

J: That's actually what I'm worried about.

J: Having a lot of options would make me confused even more.

M: Oh ho ho…

K: Oh you're still here

M: You can ignore me all you want

M: I'll intrude your chat all I want

K: And all is well

M: All swell

M: Anyways what is this I'm witnessing?

M: Jo senpai low-key bragging?

J: What? I've never!

M: Boo-hoo…

M: I'm so smart I can be whatever I want

J: Oi, I've never said that.

M: That's what it seems to me

K: *Snickers*

K: I just notice it

K: It kind of seem like that

J: Rereading it.

J: You're both right.

J: But deciding what I want does still bother me you know.

M: It's alright

M: No need to worry

M: That's still a year away

M: Just cross the bridge when you get there

M: Whatever path you take

M: I'm quite sure you'll see through it

M: You've got plenty of backbone

M: That's the type of guy you are Jo senpai

M: You have nothing to worry about

J: Mimi kun…

K: You're really something

J: Koushiro you stole my line!

M: He he

M: Oh well

M: Ahh!

M: I forgot my news

K: I was wondering when you'll notice

J: Right, so what is it?

M: Hold your breath everyone

M: Ummm…

M: Wait

M: …

M: I kind of have a last second change of mind

M: I kind of want to tell this when everyone's online

M: So how about we wait for the others

M: When are they going to be online?

K: *Tskers*

K: MI KUN!

J: Can't you just tell us?

K: You know not everyone has a time to spare

J: Everyone has different schedule.

K: Everyone on this group chat can't be online at the same time and has never been online at the same time

J: Just tell us.

M: Alright, alright

M: …

M: I just wanted to say that my family is going back to Japan

K: Eh…

J: Really!

K: Jo san you stole my word

J: Sorry.

J: Anyways, really?

M: Hai

M: For real and for good

K: What makes your parents decide?

J: If I remember they decide to migrate because of what had happened back then.

M: Uh huh

K: Right, you said it seems for good too

K: What makes them change their mind?

M: Well, do you two follow international news?

J: I do.

K: Same here

M: Any ideas what happened here in States back in November?

J: US Presidential Election.

K: That's the biggest occurrence

M: Right, so you know

M: …

M: Do you know who wins?

K: Ronald Grump

J: Ronald Grump.

M: Bingo!

K: ?

M: …

J: So what of it?

M: …

J: You mean your family is going back to Japan for good because of the US president?

K: *Lolers*

K: That's a good one

M: I know right

M: But it's real

M: Woohoo

M: I can't believe I'm going to say this

M: Thank you Ronald Grump!

M: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

J: That made me laughed.

J: Thank you Ronald Grump!

K: *Breathers*

K: Thank you Ronald Grump!

K: Still can't believe

K: Are your parents for real

M: Doesn't matter

M: We're going back to Japan!

* * *

Otter's Note: I've always love Digimon Adventure. I've watched it first back when I was in elementary and just watched the Japanese version this year. Even so, the other series and movies from the Digimon franchise didn't appeal to me. So the setting for this story is an Alternate Universe that follows the end of Digimon Adventure. This means no coming back to the Digiworld and meeting their Digimon friends again. The Digimon Adventure story had a bittersweet ending but I like it to stay that way, a wonderful adventure dream Peter Pan-esque where the children came back change for the best. Also I'm never fond of the idea of seeing the children characters I've watched became adults, having their own careers and their own children. Those were the only realism I don't want in my animes, mangas, and cartoons. But alas canon interferes so time to ignore canon again.

I'm following the Japanese version of Digimon Adventure and there's a matter of addressing the characters. Jo senpai at 6th grade was like an old man addressing younger girls by kun instead of chan (got to love Jo senpai with this) while he calls the boys without any honorifics. The girls addressed him as Jo senpai and the boys Jo or Jo san. Koushiro and Mimi were polite addressing the older kids with the honorific san which is quite reserved meaning they're friends but not really close as in best friends. But no matter what, I preferred this and have no intention to change this. Also these two addressed each other as Mimi san and Koushiro kun. This facet I kind of tweaked. Since Mimi and her family still migrated in US in this AU and Koushiro is the tech savvy kid, I'm thinking of them becoming closer friends because of the distance. As they said to each other in the fic they're virtual residents, that'll make them correspond to each other the most. Koushiro adapted Jo senpai's addressing Mimi as Mimi kun and shortened it to Mi kun. In return Mimi addressed him as Kou chan. I'm being particular about names and honorifics as addressing characters is a weakness.

Back to the story, Mimi's family migrated in US which were because of her parents being distressed with the Digimon causing chaos in Odaiba. But ever since the newest US presidential election, they kind of have a change of heart. They are not illegal immigrants per se; they have green cards you see. But that's beside the point. Hoping that the incident in Odaiba won't happen again they just decided to go back in Japan. Of course Mimi and her family can just go back in Japan for the sake of the story but I like reasons and reasoning so why not. Furthermore, I'm actually peeved at the idea of making a character live somewhere faraway across the seas only to always be dropping by because of some pointless reason or when the plot calls for it.

Anyways since this is a fanfiction the US president's name is also fictionalized hence the name. Lastly this is going to be slice of life after school connected one shots series. It won't always be in chat form. Thank you for reading. Please do review.


End file.
